


Life is Violence

by CanineR7A7



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is confused, Max is a badass, Max is in a gang, Other, Rachel Amber Lives, Rachel doesn't give two fucks, Rachel doesn't know what's going on, because why not?, she finds it fun, the main OC is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When Chloe sees Max again for the first time in years, she didn't expect her childhood friend to be in a gang, or on the run from the police.





	Life is Violence

Alarms blared as the five of them bolted to the beat-up minivan in the alleyway, a shot rang passed the brunette’s head and the person running beside her grabbed her arm and pushed her forward.

“Hey! Stop!” They paid no attention to the yell; the brunette’s friend dived into the driver’s seat as the others piled in the back.

“Max, now!” The brunette pulled a smoke-bomb from her bag, lobbed it at the incoming guards and laughed when they all ran for cover.

“See ya later fuckers.” The driver yelled, the engine roared as they fled the scene, laughter and cheering bursting from their mouths.


End file.
